1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a portable, moveable traffic sign or marker having a magnetic base for use in traffic control and the method of using the sign or marker.
2. State of the Art
Pedestrian safety is a big concern, especially in school zones where small children may be present. In one method for improving pedestrian safety, in-street pedestrian crossing signs are used to alert drivers of potential pedestrians. The use of in-street pedestrian crossing or school zone signs has been shown to increase driver yielding compliance. Additionally, posts or other markers positioned along the edges of a crosswalk increase driver awareness of the location of the crosswalk.
While these in-street signs and posts are a low-cost safety improvement, there are problems and disadvantages associated with them. In some instances, such as during snow removal or other maintenance, it is desirable for the signs and posts to be easily portable to facilitate set up and removal. For example, in a school crossing zone, such signs and posts may be set up and removed at least twice per day during school commute times. In order for the signs and posts to be easily portable, the sign, the post and the base to which the sign or post is attached may be relatively lightweight. One disadvantage of this is that the lightweight sign or post may move from the desired location due to weather or impact from passing cars.
In order to ensure that the signs and posts remain in the desired location, the base may either be relatively heavy or fixedly attached to the roadway. One disadvantage of a heavy base is that it is not easily portable. One disadvantage of a fixedly attached base is that it may impede the flow of traffic.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of traffic control for a traffic control device that is easily portable and is also attached to a surface in a substantially fixed position.